


術狗真香

by yubing



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 08:08:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19103125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yubing/pseuds/yubing
Summary: *庫咕噠*OOC是我獨特象徵*接受不了請馬上關閉以免造成身心靈不適*偽全庫咕噠，真術狗專場（O





	術狗真香

**Author's Note:**

> *庫咕噠  
> *OOC是我獨特象徵  
> *接受不了請馬上關閉以免造成身心靈不適  
> *偽全庫咕噠，真術狗專場（O

「是北海道！」

剛從新千歲下了飛機出了機場他們就蹦蹦跳跳上了計程車。他們達成唯一一致的共識就是先到飯店check in然後休息，明天才開始行程。

迦勒底難得撥出來的假期怎麼不能好好把握呢。

「師傅，我們要到這裡。」

說著，立香將寫著飯店地址的信封遞給了司機，應對了幾句後司機才把車開離機場。

與其說是休息，不如說是另一種層面上的勞累。從在第一個機場開始等待轉機時就是場災難，為什麼會有一大票人為他們接機，為什麼不管哪個國家總有人認得他們。

這是藤丸立香好不容易到了人生第二十個年頭，他頭一次認知到自己原來這麼招搖，導致自己拯救世界的事情廣為人知。

這也就罷了，明明已經過了這麼多年了啊？

他瞥了坐在副駕和身邊的庫夫林們，滿腹委屈。

坐在副駕的Lancer臉很臭，不過坐在立香邊上的Caster和瑟坦達倒是看上去心情不錯。倒是Alter……好吧，至少看起來和平常並沒有什麼差別。

他們花了幾個小時……不太清楚，總之那時候天已經黑了。他們將行李放到房間之後就到飯店的餐廳吃晚餐。吃飽了就到了另一層樓的酒吧喝酒慶祝他的成年。

「這位小姐是第一次喝調酒嗎？如果是的話，我們這裡有幾款酒是非常適合女性初學者的。例如……」

說到最後他點了瑪格麗特。那是在Caster的推薦下，只不過只是因為他跟立香講了這杯酒的一些故事。

雖然並不是第一次接觸酒精，但是和那時候在第三特異點所喝到琴酒裡隨意摻和萊姆汁的酒味道不一樣。

酸甜味道盈滿口中，蔓越莓的果香和薄鹽的鹹味為味道添了層次。

Caster和Alter都點了一杯馬丁尼，而Caster還特別要求了調酒師不准混入伏特加——雖然立香聽不太明白是什麼意思。

而Lancer點了一杯龍舌蘭日出，瑟坦達則是點了琴湯尼。

他們就這樣五個人在角落的位置圍著一個方桌喝酒聊天。

主要是Lancer和瑟坦達在聊，其他三人倒是很好地扮演了聽眾的角色，除了有時候他們將話題丟來時才會開口。

話題不外乎是前幾天獵到了多大隻的山豬之類的。

接著立香喝累了，不太好意思地輕輕扯了Caster的衣角。晃了晃手，皺緊了眉頭說明自己再也喝不下任何一滴酒，或許是醉了，又可能是感到噁心了。

「我先送Master回房，我也喝累了。」

「你們慢聊。」

呦，真是不厚道呢，Caster。Lancer是這麼說的，他嘗試將Caster拉回來的手在半空中停頓，接著往他肩上打了一拳後又回到位子上乾了他那杯威士忌。

Caster抓著立香的腰領著他走出酒吧，進了電梯，無人的電梯中只迴盪著兩人的呼吸聲。

「是在演戲吧？」

「嗯？」

「事實上Master你沒有醉吧。」

所言極是。立香輕輕閉上眼睛，再度張開的速度依舊緩慢，稍微抬頭看著電子面板所顯示的數字裡他們房間所在的樓層還有些距離。

「充其量大概也只是別人所說的微醺的程度而已。倒是你，不也沒醉嗎？」

「只是不想再聽他們釣魚獵山豬罷了。」

立香將手搭上了Caster的肩，那隻手馬上就被覆蓋住。立香踮著腳尖往Caster臉頰旁印下一吻，他牢牢抓住立香的腰想將人托起來狠狠吻他一口時，電梯卻不合時宜地叮了一聲並打開了門。

電梯已經到了他們房間所在的樓層。

進了房間後，立香坐在玄關的凳子上脫鞋，高跟鞋總穿的他腿疼。搖搖晃晃走進裡頭，立香坐上了和室椅，開始脫起褲襪。

而Caster脫起了他的西裝外套和背心。

「明明是Caster，身材卻也挺好。」

「梅林不就是筋力B嗎？」

「也是。」

我想洗溫泉。說完，立香將目光丟向半掩著的拉門，看得到空蕩蕩的池子及放在木柵欄旁的矮凳和花灑。

「要我幫Master你搓背嗎？」

麻煩了。立香加速了脫下衣服的動作，Caster也是。立香將頭髮盤成一個髮髻，圍了浴巾當作遮蔽物後就往私人溫泉走去。

Caster也幾乎是光著身子的，頭髮少見地隨意綁著，腰間只圍了一條毛巾。立香將浴巾當作毛毯似的蓋在大腿上，光滑的背在Caster眼中一覽無遺。

——但光滑只是指肌膚的滑嫩罷了。他全身上下都是傷痕，稱不上好看。那些戰場刻劃過的痕跡在上頭的話是沒人能說得出那十分富有女人味的吧。

因為傷痕累累所以不敢穿起進迦勒底前最喜歡的泳裝。因為傷痕累累所以就算到夏天也一樣穿著長袖褲襪遮掩。

「管誰說沒有女人味，老子喜歡就行。」這是所有庫夫林都說過的一句話，所以立香在庫夫林們前並不在意於遮掩。

不去在意自己的醜陋，大概就真的是愛？立香不確定，雖然他覺得其他從者也不會太去在意就是了。

Caster在對方頸子上的傷痕印下一吻。惹的對方一個激靈，轉頭瞪了他一下。但被瞪的人現在卻只想笑。

沖掉身上的泡沫他們泡進水已經放滿的池子裡，溫熱的水像是在沸騰，冒出的煙朦朧了他們的雙眼。

「聽說這裡的水對皮膚很好。」

咦？是喔。極為敷衍的回答，立香的行為很好地說明了自己對此事並不感興趣。

立香的手貼上Caster的身體，指尖曖昧地劃過男人的每一寸肌膚，色號590的甲油在他身上留下宛如眩光般的薄荷綠軌跡。

但是他什麼也沒留下，有的只是星星點點的火苗。

「……Master你點的火，要你自己來滅。」

少女的雙手撐在對方的腰邊兩側地板，膝蓋跪在浴池的磁磚上，屁股撅得老高。

「我知道。」

與他說的話不符合，遞上來的吻十分青澀。輕力碰著了就離開，那動作像極了索吻，倒是取悅了Caster。

Caster摁住對方的頭，吻上。舌頭靈活熟練地撬開他的唇齒，舌與舌糾纏當中立香感覺到對方的手抓住了自己的腰。

一隻手掐住他的腰，另一隻抓著他的胸部，手指挑逗著他胸前的尖端惹出了他的幾聲悶哼。

「嗚，Caster……」

兩片舌頭牽起了銀絲。Caster將其捲起，接著露出了微笑。

「Master您知道現在的您超級誘人的嗎？」

「哼嗯！」

原本在腰上的手指向後探去，摩擦著穴口的手指是有意無意地勾動幾下，快感就像電流一樣使他麻痹。

在床上的Caster總是變得很壞心眼，雖然平時就……不過他少見的葷話總是能讓立香滿臉通紅。

他的手不同以往，很熱。或許是因為泉水的關係。

「您的那裡一直在流出水來喔，您不可能不知道吧？雖然一直泡在池子裡。」

只在床上才會出口的敬語，實在犯規。

「真是一副淫亂的樣子呢。」

「手指一次兩根沒關係吧？不回話就是沒問題。深呼吸……」

壞心眼。立香的聲音黏膩又模糊，幾乎要聽不清，但好在他看懂了少女的唇如何開合。

他的手指在裡頭勾動幾下後又抽了出來，接著推開了立香的身體坐到了池壁上。

劍拔弩張的分身倏然地出現在他視線中。

「幫幫我吧，Master。」

於是立香張開了嘴，含入了分身前端接著用胸部夾住了柱身。Caster不太清楚這是誰教他的，可能是其他庫夫林吧？

濕軟的胸部摩擦著柱身，舌頭又時不時覆上了前端並加以吸吮，怕不是真的要讓他立馬交待了。

腥味滿嘴擴散，立香皺起了眉頭。魔力的湧動似乎也化作了情趣用的道具刺激著兩人，讓立香直打哆嗦。

「喂……用嘴，好好接住。」

他的喘氣聲逐漸地加重，接著突然之間，液體打上了口腔壁還衝進了食道和氣管。

那嗆得他直咳嗽，而立香的鼻孔還流出了白色的液體。真夠嗆的。Caster嘆了一口氣幫他抹去了臉上的精液。

立香的手捧著Caster半萎靡的分身，迷離的雙眼望著被水汽朦朧的Caster的臉龐，沒有闔上的雙唇邊角還滲出了液體。

「糟糕。」

真夠糟糕的。他又重複了一次。

「……咦？」

立香好不容易回過神來才發現Caster正目不轉睛地望著自己。他下意識嚥下了口中的液體，一股腥味自胃裡再度衝上鼻腔，黏膜似乎又在隱隱作痛。

「Master，扶好池壁吧。」

Caster起身走到了立香後頭，抓住了他的腰使他跪在池壁旁，而手為了支撐身體所以下意識地照著Caster的話覆上了池壁。

「深呼吸，慢慢放鬆……就這樣……」

「啊啊！」

灼熱的肉壁包裹著他，快感使他的腦子像是要發燒一樣暈呼呼的。

滑嫩的肌膚讓人愛不釋手，抓著腰的手勁力道之大在上頭留了紅印子，意外的和已經痊癒的淡粉色舊疤混入其中並無違和感。

不知道被其他庫夫林服務過多少次的小穴，被各位從者捧在手心的御主。現在就在自己身下被快感侵蝕，一股說不上來的優越感使得Caster全身欣喜而戰慄。

「啊啊，Master這個樣子真的超級淫亂的。」

「其他庫夫林隨時都會回來喔，一開門就看得到您現在的樣子……嗯哼，縮得好緊……」

「不要，這麼——嘎啊！」

Caster這麼說完，立香突然發現隔開房間和浴池的拉門並沒有關上，如果是從玄關走進來的話馬上就能看到浴池了。

一次又一次的緩慢撞擊讓立香快無法說出完整的話語，胸前的軟肉摩擦著冰涼的磁磚也是一種快感。

像是媚藥，卻也沒被下藥。立香突然發現這就是酒精的威力，真是令人難以招架。這樣來看，酒精還算是壞文明嗎？

立香覺得自己快瘋了，魔力的湧動，快感的侵蝕，舒服到感覺一切都離自己好遠好遠……

「Master——我們買了啤酒回來，續——」

「啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！」

房間一瞬間響徹了一位女性的慘叫聲，其恐怖程度大概與伊莉的一場演唱會相去不遠。

太好了，立香這次徹底體會到何謂社會性死亡了。就算他後來突然想到這三位庫夫林或許已經是抱持著見怪不怪的態度還是一樣。

Caster極其不滿地咋舌。擠在門口的三人只有Alter還很冷靜地嘆了口氣將門關上並且反鎖。

瑟坦達和Lancer也只是愣著一兩秒，然後臉上掛著不安好心的笑容，動作同步解著領帶。

真是的，本來還在微醺的狀態的，小姑娘還真是強效醒酒藥。Lancer如是說，立香覺得自己臉色大概是發白的。

身體在一瞬間冷卻下來，立香覺得自己連指尖都在發涼，顫抖得連握拳都做不到，只能眼睜睜看著光著上半身的瑟坦達哼著沒聽過的小調將啤酒丟進冰箱，還有其他兩位已經將衣服全部脫光的庫夫林們走到了浴池邊。

「不介意的話讓我們也加入吧？」

哪還有自己拒絕的餘地呢？立香這麼想，用手將臉捂起來後點了點頭。

瑪修和達文西醬總是說自己太寵這四位庫夫林，又尤其是在補魔這方面。立香突然覺得他們說的對極了，自己往往都拒絕不了他們的要求。

Caster抓著你的腰向後退了一兩步，移動過程中輕微的摩擦使得立香的身體細碎地顫抖。

Lancer抓著晚一步到的瑟坦達的肩膀要他坐在池壁邊，臉上依舊是不安好心的微笑。

「哎，免得你總說我們老是欺負你。」

瑟坦達輕輕抓住了立香的左手手腕，閉著眼睛伸出了舌頭舔拭著他的無名指，這舉動讓立香燒紅了臉急急忙忙地將手收回緊握在胸前。

「小姑娘，手就歸我們兩個了，沒有異議吧？」

「……沒有。」

立香用手搓了幾下瑟坦達的分身確定那裡已經充血了以後認份地張口含了進去。

手和頭努力地活動著，其實就像要左手劃圓右手劃三角形一樣困難，而且已經被他們玩弄了幾回合，最後一個進入的到底是哪位庫夫林其實已經記不清了。

立香只知道自己的嗓子已經喊到沙啞，腿也張到無法合攏，更誇張的是腰還被操弄到極度疲軟幾乎是使不上力。

不過在一片性愛所帶來的荒誕不羈中，立香還依稀記得有四雙手細心地幫自己沐浴更衣，把自己抱到墊褥的那雙手十分冰涼，意外地安心。

現在，困難地睜開眼，Alter微微皺著的眉頭出現在眼前，肩膀被他的手臂所摟著，有些困難地轉過頭還發現他的手正扯棉被以此固定。

在背後摟著自己的腰的人是瑟坦達，而抱著自己右腿的人則是Caster。立香壓根不想管這奇異的睡姿，只是他倒是為了筆直睡在自己頭上的Lancer默哀。

至始至終的幸運E，哈。

「我原本想，咳咳……好好地去看花海的，你們怎麼賠我啦……」

早餐時無微不至的一調羹一調羹送進嘴裡的茶泡飯雖然明顯地讓立香心情好很多，但立香還是不滿地撅著嘴，用著沒好上多少的沙啞聲線抱怨著。

「小姑娘原來你是在煩惱這個啊，這還不好辦？」

據當地民眾所述。

溫泉街有一間飯店走出了五個外表與黑道極度相似的人，其中一位穿著橘色和服的女子似乎是頭頭，坐在一名穿著紅黑色和服的男子的手臂上。而周圍圍著三位身穿藍色和服的男子，表情看起來相當猙獰，當下引起不少人的恐慌。  
。  
完


End file.
